Random Encounters (Skyrim)
'Random encounters '''are world events that can happen in Skyrim when the player enters an area. Instead of having prefixed locations for each creature to spawn, the game generates an encounter based on decisions the player has made, the status the player has with a specific faction, the player's level, and so on. Some random encounters happen for roleplaying purposes only and won't affect the player, as a hunter chasing a fox or M'aiq The Liar commenting on the world. Some other will begin quests, as finding Alik'r warriors interrogating Redguard females. There are also encounters that will spawn a hostile group that will attack the Dovahkiin, and the Dovahkiin can choose to face them or flee. Quest Related Random Encounters * Alik'r warriors interrogating a female Redguard about her identity. Leads to the quest In My Time Of Need. *A Boethiah cultist trying to kill the Dovahkiin. He carries the book Boethiah's Proving that leads to the quest Boethiah's Calling. The cultist will appear only if the Dovahkiin is level 30 or above. *After completing Promises to Keep: **In case Maven Black-Briar was informed about Louis Letrush's plans, the encounter will show a hired Thug attacking Louis Letrush. **In case the Dovahkiin double-crosses Louis Letrush in order to keep Frost, a thug will come in the name of Louis Letrush to take revenge. *A thief rummaging through homes when doing side quest The Sweep Job for Vex . *Hired thugs contracted by either Sven or Faendal (depending on who the Dovahkiin sides with) to take revenge for the result of the Deliver Sven's Letter to Camilla (or Faendal's Letter) miscellaneous quest. *A courier delivering letters, such as: **Mysterious Note after Innocence Lost quest is completed, starting the quest With Friends Like These... **A letter about investigating a Word Wall (starting a radiant quest) if the Dovahkiin shouts near an inhabited town or city. *A Noble on a horse with an escort (Travelling to the marriage that takes place in Bound Until Death) *Two Nobles, a man and his wife arguing, they are both on there way with valuble gifts to the Victoria Vicci's wedding. They can both be killed and looted for some Jewellery. General Random Encounters *A group of armed people escorting a prisoner or wandering on their own. If there is a prisoner, the prisoner can be freed (the group will attack) and also be given weapons and armor when freed. These encounters can be: **A Thalmor Justiciar with some other Thalmor escorting a prisoner or on their own. Speaking to the Justiciar will reveal that the prisoner is a follower of Talos. Trying to speak again with the Justiciar will lead to him thinking that the Dovahkiin is an heretic and all of them will attack. **The Imperial Legion escorting a Stormcloak prisoner or on their own. (This one looks to happen often when you are heading to Whiterun the first time.) **The Stormcloaks escorting an Imperial Legion prisoner or on their own. *Three Stormcloaks fighting three Imperial soldiers. *A Dragon. *A skooma dealer, that will offer the goods but will attack if the player expresses doubts about the legality of the transaction. *M'aiq The Liar. *A creature/humanoid or group hostile to the player, depending on where the player is. For instance an Ice wraith, a troll, necromancers, Forsworn, bandits, etc. *A farmer going to either Solitude or Windhelm to pledge allegiance to the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, respectively. *A farmer couple complaining about losing their farm and crops because of dragons. *A fugitive that will give a stolen enchanted item for the Dovahkiin to hold, and then flee. Then a hunter will ask the Dovahkiin if the fugitive has gone by. Then the item can be returned or not, in order to keep the item. Then, the hunter will (unless killed) find and kill the fugitive. *Three drunks toasting and inviting the Dovahkiin to a Honningbrew Mead. *Some bandits dressed in Imperial weapons and armor with the same amount of naked dead bodies nearby. They will ask the "citizen" for a passage fee. *A giant being attacked by creatures or wandering with mammoths. *A mammoth being attacked by two Sabre-Tooth. *A group of Vigilants of Stendarr wandering around or fighting an enemy. *A fight between two wizards, one a fire mage, and the other an ice wizard dueling to the death. *Some bandits attacking a merchant, who will offer his goods after being saved. *A hired assassin or group of assasins, member of: **The Dark Brotherhood. The member or members are generic, not from the sanctuary. This random encounter won't happen if the Dovahkiin joins the Dark Brotherhood. **The Thalmor, carrying a note about the Dovahkiin interfering with the Aldmeri Dominion. *An old Orc that wishes to die, and explains that it must happen in that spot. The Dovahkiin can duel him following his request. *A Thief that will attempt to mug the Dovahkiin. A successful persuasion or intimidation will dissuade him from the assault. There is also an additional dialog option to avoid any trouble, only possible if the Dovahkiin has joined the Thieves Guild. *Hired Thugs attacking the Dovahkiin. One of them will carry a Contract, that states who sent them after the Dovahkiin. There are two ways to have a visit from the thugs: stealing money or goods from some NPCs or killing them. However even after surviving the attack and having the contract, the NPC who signed it doesn't change any dialog options, as if nothing happened. Note that stealing from one of the marked NPCs and then murdering the NPC can also trigger the "Theft contract" signed by the dead NPC. *A lone warrior that calls the Dovahkiin "milk drinker". The warrior can be persuaded or intimidated but it's likely that he/she will start attacking. This NPCs name is generally their race. (e.x. simply just "Orc") *The Headless Horseman. He will lead the Dovahkiin to a graveyard with some enemies and a chest loot. *A person infected with Sanguinare Vampiris that asks the Dragonborn for a Cure Potion. *A group of Thalmor soldiers engaging against a group of Stormcloak soldiers. *A single or group of hunters pursuing their prey with bows (typically an elk). *A farmer leading a strangely painted cow to offer to giants, in hopes that they will not attack his livestock. *A mercenary going to investigate a nearby disturbance, who may tell the Dovahkiin about it after a Persuasion/Bribe/Intimidate check, and mark the map. If check fails, dialogue becomes impossible. *A frightened woman who was kidnapped by bandits but managed to escape. She asks the player to help by killing the bandits. *A Stray Dog that may be under attack by hostiles. Interacting with the dog will have it become your Follower. * *A madwoman who asks the Wabbajack be used on her. *A carriage that has been attacked by a dragon with dead unnamed characters and a Dead dragon *A battle between an Adept Cyromaster, Adept Pyromaster and Adept Electromaster. *A Witch and Flame Atronach fighting each other. *A battle between a Forsworn and Conjurers or Vampires. *Two Dragons battling each other. *A fight between a Werewolf and several Vampires. *An Aspiring Mage. The player will have the option to persuade, intimidate or buy a Staff of Reanimation. carried by the Mage. *A stormcloak courier entering an Imperial-controlled city and being attacked, or vice versa. *A scavenger looting dead Stormcloak and Imperial soldier's bodies. He will attack if you come too close. *Members of the companions (joined by one member of the circle), attacking a random of creature or beast. *A man, who is leaving skyrim becuase he is infected. He tells you to go talk to his friend *A bandit standing around other dead bandits. He/she won't attack the player unless they get too close. *A courier that walks to a city, and the player can pickpocket a courier's message from the courier. *Two Spriggans fighting a troll. *Two hostile members of the Afflicted. *A drunk Orc that is hostile, and the inventory will hold 8-25 alcoholic drinks. *An unamed Khajiit convoy ambused by bandits *A Mammoth fighting a Dragon. The Mammoth may or may not kill the Dragon. *A mage Challenger will randomly come over to you in a town/village and ask for a duel. ''Note: The list may not be complete. Category:Random Encounter Category:Articles with an excess of redlinks